Supervision de Calidad
by Lord Arthas is Still Alive
Summary: Misuzu alcoholizada Touma atrapado eh INdex durmiendo inocentemente sin darse cuenta de nada


**Supervisión de Calidad**

Index escucho el sonido de la puerta y alegremente corrió a abrir.

-¡Touma te habías tardado, más vale que traigas comida o te comeré! -dijo la chica con una sonrisa de ojos cerrados mientras abría.

-hola Index, ¿me haces un favor?

La voz de Touma sonaba como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

Index abrió los ojos y se encontró que su fuente de alimentación estaba cargando a una mujer vagamente consiente.

-Touma... porque estas cargando a la versión vieja de la pelo corto. –pregunto la peli plateada.

-larga historia. –dijo Touma. –ayúdame a meterla.

-los dos chicos dificultosamente llevaron a la mujer hacia el Kotatzu y la sentaron, Index pudo sentir el intenso olor a alcohol que esta emitía.

-qué bonito lugar. –dijo la mujer saliendo de su sopor alcohólico. -¿este es tu nidito de amor?

-Misuzu-san, está en mi casa, voy a llamar a su hija para que la recoja ¿está bien? –le dijo despacio Touma a la borracha, mientras esta parecía quedarse dormida.

-bien, Touma, ¿me podrías explicar por qué trajiste a pelo corto madre acá?

-bueno, la encontré borracha y perdida en la calle mientras iba volviendo, y no podía simplemente dejarla botada.

-si podías.

-¿Qué clase de monja eres?

Index le lanzo una mirada asesina a Touma. –bueno, pero por que traerla, podrías haberle pagado a un taxi para que la llevase al sitio en que se esté hospedando, o podrías haber llamado a su hija, o a Anti-Skill en la última alternativa.

-no tenía dinero y a ella le robaron su cartera, no pude llamar a su hija porque alguien cuyo nombre empieza con I destruyo mi celular esta mañana derramándole una botella de gaseosa encima. –Index miro a otro lado, un poco culpable. –y no podía llamar al anti-skill porque ella perdió su pasaporte y la encerrarían.

-bueno, bueno. –dijo al monja comprendiendo. – ¿Y la comida?

-estoy seguro que dentro de tu religión existe la frase no solo de pan se vive.

Inmediatamente Index decidió demostrarle a Touma que esa frase significaba que también podía vivirse comiendo cerebros.

-Index, ¡basta! ¡Basta por favor! ¡PREPARARE LA COMIDA PERO YA DEJAME!

Tras unos minutos Index dejo de morder a la cabeza de Touma y fue a ver uno de sus descerebrados animes sobre chicas mágicas mientras el chico preparaba la cena.

Mientras Touma esperaba que el agua empezase a hervir, decidió llamar a Misaka, utilizando el teléfono de la casa.

Mikoto recibió la llamada confundida, ya que no reconocía su número.

-alo?

-alo Biri-biri, soy Kamijou, quería decirte algo.

"¿quería decirme algo? ¿Qué será? ¡¿No será que...?! ¡Se ha dado cuenta de que me ama! ¡Sí! ¡Pero espera! ¡Me acaba de llamar biri-biri!

-Idiota ¡¿Cuándo vas a entender que me llamo Misaka Mikoto?! ¡No me vuelvas a llamar hasta que te acuerdes de eso!

Y con eso Mikoto colgó.

-seguramente su madre se emborrachaba mientras estaba embarazada. –se dijo Touma mientras volvía a la preparación.

De pronto escucho un ruido aterrador viniendo del televisor.

-¡Touma Auxilio! Glup, glup, glup.

Touma corrió hasta donde estaba Index y encontró que Misuzu se habia despertado y estaba muy feliz, metiendo el pico de una botella de ron en la boca de Index y dándole golpecitos en el fondo para vaciar el contenido más rápido.

-vamos, niña, estas demasiado amargada, esto te ayudara a relajarte.

Touma se vio forzado a apartar a la mujer de su compañera de habitación.

-oh vamos amargados.

-whuag, esa cosa ardía... me siento mal.

-¿estás bien index?

La chica pudo sentir como le subía el calor a la cara y como su mente empezaba a nublarse.

-no, no estoy bien... quiero dormir.

Dijo esto y la joven monja se retiró a su cama donde se metió con todo y hábito, mientras se sujetaba su estómago.

"es una borracha peligrosa, Por suerte Index nunca tiene el estómago vacío porque si no es seria doloroso" se dijo Touma y luego miro a Misuzu.

-por favor Misaka-san, intente controlarse, ahora vamos a comer, y puedo prepárale el sofá para que duerma esta noche, está bien.

-suenas como mi esposo. –dijo alegre Misuzu. –mi esposo siempre tan renegón cuando tomo una par de copas de más.

-esas no fueron un par de copas de más.

-en definitiva lo que la puso en esta condición no fueron solo un par de copas de más. –dijo el chico mientras que le servía la comida.

Una media hora después Misuzu estaba dormitando sobre el sofá, y Touma decidió que ya que no quedaba nadie más despierto en el departamento el también debería irse a dormir.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Habia pasado cerca de una hora y Touma ya se habia dormido en su pequeña bañera cuando sintió que algo no estaba bien.

Para empezar hacia más calor del que debía hacer en el lugar en el que estaba.

Segundo, tenía un peso bastante considerable en su costado derecho.

Tercero el olor a mujer y a Alcohol.

Y cuarto, habia demasiada luz en el pequeño cuarto de baño.

Touma abrió los ojos y se encontró que las luces estaban encendidas, y Misuzu estaba durmiendo a su costado derecho, tal como habia venido al mundo.

-eh? Qu-qu-que está ocurriendo. –dijo Touma confundido y sonrojándose furiosamente.

Misuzu levanto la cabeza y pestañeo.

-eh? Un chico guapo en mi cama, genial. –dijo Misuzu pegando aún más su cuerpo desnudo al de Touma, y soltando su aliento alcohólico en la nariz de Touma.

El chico reacciono rápido saltando fuera de la bañera.

Misuzu intento atraparlo y termino sujetando los boxers en los que el chico dormía, tumbándolo al suelo y quitándoselos en el proceso.

Touma gateo hasta la puerta eh intento abrirla sin éxito, Misuzu gateando tras de él.

-¡¿Misuzu-san que hace aquí y por qué esta desnuda?! –dijo preocupado el chico.

-bueno, no me gusta dormir solita, y tu amiga me voto a patadas de su cama y me encerró acá, asi que...

-¡¿Por qué esta desnuda?!

-yo nunca duermo con ropa.

Touma intento abrir nuevamente la puerta, y al no poder llamo a index para que lo rescatara, pero Index habia quedado noqueada por el alcohol que Misuzu la habia hecho beber por las malas, y para impedir que la mujer se volviera a meter en su cama habia trancado la puerta con una silla.

Misuzu se estaba acercando lenta y felinamente a él, con una sonría picara en su cara.

Era una mujer mayor, pero la edad todavía no la habia tocado, sus pechos eran grandes redondos y bien formados, balanceándose pacíficamente bajo su cuerpo mientras andaba a gatas hacia el arrinconado Touma, y su cuerpo era firme y muy curvilíneo.

Touma no pudo evitar que su cuerpo como buen joven sano que era, reaccionara de la única manera que podía hacer al ver a una bella mujer desnuda, sangre empezó a ir hacia su miembro irguiéndolo rápidamente, esto quedo a plena vista de Misuzu ya que ella le habia quitado los boxers durante su escape.

-oh, veo que estas emocionado, bien puedo pagarte por haberme permitido quedarme en tu depa, Shiina y mi hija van a estar furiosas si se enteran de esto. –dijo Misuzu.

-alto, Misuzu-san, usted es una mujer casada.

-mi Tabikase-kun se pasa toda la vida viajando en el extranjero, y yo me siento muy sola, las mujeres tenemos necesidades sabes.

Misuzu ya estaba sobre él, y desde esa distancia, Touma podía verlo todo, sus pechos grandes con los que habia alimentado a Mikoto al principio, su vientre sorprendentemente firme para una madre, su cadera ancha, su vagina con algo de vello sobre ella y sus piernas largas y muy ejercitadas, Touma sacudió su cabeza, no debía está mirando de esa manera a una mujer casada, intento mirar en otra dirección, pero Misuzu puso una cara en su mejilla y le hizo mirarla a los ojos.

Al ver a esos ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo una versión de lo que Mikoto seria cuando terminara de crecer, en realidad le gustaría una esposa como ella.

-tus piernas están temblando ¿va a ser tu primera vez? No te preocupes, mama Misuzu te enseñara que hacer pasó por paso.

Misuzu tomo el pene de Touma con su mano libre y suave pero enérgicamente empezó a subir y bajar su mano.

Touma se sobresaltó ante esto, pero podía sentir como el placer empezaba a sobrepasar la preocupación y las otras emociones que sentía en ese momento.

Pronto Misuzu apretó más fuerte y acelero su ritmo.

Ah~ esto es~ muy bueno~

-jóvenes, son tan sensitivos la primera vez.

Misuzu se agacho y retrocedió, hasta encarar el miembro erecto de Touma.

-eres muy buen partido, ya veo por qué mi hijita se interesa tanto en ti. –dijo Misuzu mientras empezaba a darle lentamente un oral a Touma.

La mujer era una diosa, tenía por lo menos 15 años de experiencia haciendo esto y los estaba aplicando muy bien en hacer que la tensión de Touma desapareciera. Con sus labios sujetaba el miembro mientras lo iba masajeando con su lengua cada recoveco del órgano, en segundos ya estaba llevándolo a su máximo.

-Misuzu-san, pare... estoy por...

En ese momento eyaculo, y Misuzu lo recibió todo en su boca, saboreando hasta la última gota.

-tu eres un poco más salado que mi esposo, pero no puedo negar que es un cambio en el sabor muy agradable. –dijo Misuzu sonriendo.

Touma todavía no se habia recuperado de la intensa experiencia cuando Misuzu se recostó en el piso de cerámico y lo jalo para que se colocara encima suyo.

-bueno, lo anterior fue una buena entrada, pero es hora de la verdadera revisión de calidad.

-Misuzu-san, ¿está segura de que debe hacer esto?

-relájate muchacho y déjate llevar.

Misuzu tomo una de las manos de Touma eh hizo que la pusiera sobre su pecho.

-vamos, masajéalo. –le dijo la castaña.

Touma empezó a masajearla, su pecho se sentía firme y suave al mismo tiempo, el chico piñizco el pezón y obtuvo un quejido de Misuzu luego se agacho y empezó a lamerlo.

-son tan buenos, envidio a biri-biri que pudo mamar de estos.

-bien, sigue haciendo eso, eres natural en esto.

Misuzu recorría la espalda de Touma con sus manos, sintiendo los músculos del muchacho, y decidió que ya habia llegado la hora.

Ella levanto sus piernas y las abrió frente a él.

-es hora de la verdad muchacho, te hare hombre.

-¿puedo... puedo entrar?

-ya llegaste a este punto, tienes que llegar hasta el final.

Touma puso su pene en la entrada de Misuzu y torpemente empujo, entrando a ella de manera bastante rápida.

La sensación cálida, viscosa y agradable del interior de Misuzu era intoxicante, Touma empezó a mover su cadera casi por instinto, emocionado, su ritmo al principio era irregular por la emoción, en una al salir jalo más de lo necesario y termino saliendo de ella.

-novato. –le dijo Misuzu con una sonrisa desordenado su cabello.

Con su otra mano tomo el pene de Touma y lo guio hasta su entrada.

Touma volvió a entrar, y empezó nuevamente a copular, esta vez mas consiente de lo que hacía, llevando un ritmo más estable, ahora ya podía ir más rápido y más rápido, sin perder el ritmo, cada vez más adentro.

Misuzu empezó a gemir, su esposo habia estado ausente durante casi un mes, y ahora volvía a sentir el placer de un hombre, y darle su primera experiencia a este chico era lo más divertido y excitante que habia hecho en mucho tiempo.

Touma estaba enloqueciéndose, se agacho un poco buscando los labios de Misuzu, quien estaba gimiendo ahora más descaradamente.

Pero la mujer no le permitió que le besara, Touma lo intento más, como un cachorro de lobo que le pide comida a su madre, pero Misuzu se negó.

-jajaja, lo siento Touma-kun. –Misuzu se acercó a él y empezó a morder su cuello. –confórmate con esto por favor.

Eso era lo que faltaba.

Touma estaba a punto de terminar, pero su cerebro no tenía espacio para procesar palabras en ese momento y solo continúo hasta terminar.

-AAAAAAAAhhh~~~~

-niño malo, no se suponía que terminaras adentro.

Touma recupero su capacidad de razonamiento y se dio cuenta de que eso podía ser malo.

-lo siento... no, no fue mi intención hacer...

-relájate Touma-kun. –dijo Misuzu para calmar su ansiedad. –después de tener a Mikoto decidimos que no queríamos tener otro niño, me asi que tome medidas para impedirlo. –dijo la castaña. –bueno, parece que ya se me fue la borrachera, pero ahora tengo sueño, vamos a dormir.

Misuzu tomo la manta y los envolvió a ambos con ella, la cabeza de Touma a la altura de su pecho, y los dos se durmieron lo que quedaba de la noche.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

A la madrugada siguiente, mientras Misuzu se vestía para irse, tan relajada como si lo que hubiera ocurrido esa noche fuera algo de todas las noches, Touma todavía tenía una duda que quería preguntarle.

-Misuzu-san.

-¿sí?

-¿Por qué no me dejo besarla?

-bueno, soy esposa fiel, no se supone que valla por ahí besando a otros hombres.

-¡entonces no debió tener sexo conmigo en primer lugar!

-ya, ya, no te enojes, tenía que hacer una supervisión de calidad, Mikoto-chan será una mujer muy feliz contigo. –dijo la mujer.

-eh?

-mi hijita es tan tsundere, jamás lo reconocería, pero como su madre, se, ella de seguro te dará los besos que estabas buscando esta noche, y si quieres puedes tomarlo como una compensación, yo revente tu cereza, te autorizo para reventar la suya. –dijo con un pulgar arriba.

-¿Qué clase de madre eres?

-la peor. –dijo Misuzu con una sonrisa, y se fue.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-oye Touma, tuve un sueño muy extraño.

-¿sueño extraño?

-sí, soñé que hiciste cosas carnales innombrables como la pelo corto madre.

-seguramente escuchaste lo que estábamos haciendo mientras dormías y se mesclo en tus sueños. –dijo Touma sin pensar. -¡alto! ¡¿Qué eh dicho?!

Index desato el apocalipsis sobre el pobre Kamijou-kun.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bueno, esto estuvo dando vueltas en mi cabeza durante algun tiempo y finalmente me decidí a escribirlo, ahora me siento un poco extraño con el resultado, no se... no soy muy fan del Milf, pero aun asi esto me resulto excitante, por lo que estoy un poco confundido.**

**Díganme que tal quedo.**

**Hasta otra.**


End file.
